A clutch such as a claw clutch is used in electric and hybrid vehicles, especially in the case of electrically driven axles, for the purpose of separating the electric drive from the wheels to be driven.
The claw clutch can be opened only if no torque, or only a very small torque, is applied at the coupling point. This requirement is able to be satisfied in that losses produced by friction, for instance, are compensated, for example via the electric drive. However, it is difficult to produce the operating state that ensures a torque-free state at the coupling point without additional measurements and calculations.